Behind You
by Breakette
Summary: Dans l'univers de Twilight Princess. Une jeune femme se retrouve amnésique après avoir été maltraitée. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est, mais LUI, il le sait. Alors qu'elle est en quête de réponses, un esprit gardien veille sur elle sous la forme d'un loup. LinkxZelda. Rating T, du sang et de violence.
1. Prologue

Hello ! Ici une toute nouvelle histoire, qui portera cette fois-ci sur mon jeux vidéo préféré : The Legend of Zelda ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)  
_Disclamer : Les personnages de Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas._ En revanche, tout ce qui n'est pas présent dans le jeu est à moi ! XD  
Allez, je vous laisse. Des reviews ? :3

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je n'aperçois que des flammes.

La fumée est partout et m'étouffe. Soudain, un énorme fracas retentit jusque dans mon crâne. Une maison vient de s'effondrer. Je cri, je hurle, mais la panique est commune et personne ne me remarque. J'essaye de me relever, mais mon bras est coincé sous une énorme poutre de bois. Je gesticule, je rage en essayant de me dégager. Il n'y a que la mort autour de moi. Le sang. La peur monte à une vitesse folle. Je veux me relever. Je vois des gens courir dans tout les sens et des enfants pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à compter les corps, il y en a beaucoup trop.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je ne peux pas me tourner. Je prie pour que ce soit un villageois, ou un garde.  
- Aidez-moi ! je crie. Mon bras est coincé !  
Mais il ou elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
- S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! Je dois les aider !  
Mais pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?  
- Oh non... ricane-t-il alors.

Je me fige.  
Je connais cette voix. Ce n'est définitivement pas un villageois, et encore moins un garde.  
Une voix grave, déformée par un masque hideux de fer et de cuir.  
C'est un homme de main du seul et unique, Ganondorf Dragmire.  
- Vous n'aiderez plus personne désormais, princesse.

Il me crache dessus. Puis il me frappe avec un objet lourd à l'arrière du crâne, et je perds connaissance.


	2. Cassée

Hey ! Voici donc la Suite de Behind You avec son tout premier chapitre ! :)  
J'espère que la lecture vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**  
Cassée

Une douleur sourde me vrille les tempes.

Je sens un liquide chaud et épais couler à l'arrière de mon crâne. Il poisse dans mes cheveux, coule goutte à goutte sur mes épaules.  
Je suis ballottée de tout côtés. Mes mains sont liées dans mon dos, la corde me brûle les poignets. J'essaye de crier, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Un bâillon me décroche la mâchoire. Je tourne la tête de tout côtés, cherchant en vain à retrouver des sensations. Mon Dieu, que ma tête me fait mal...

Je vois des arbres, partout. Je suis sur la croupe d'un cheval, et un homme devant moi tient les rennes. Il sent la sueur, le sang, et la pourriture. Il pue affreusement. Nous sommes dans une forêt sombre. Certains arbres sont en feu. J'entends le galop d'au moins une cinquantaine de chevaux, mais je vois beaucoup plus de monstres à pieds. Ma tête me lance, j'ai terriblement envie de vomir. Je me sens partir de nouveau, mais je lutte de toutes mes forces pour rester éveillée.

Il faut que je m'échappe. J'essaye de bouger, mais je me rend compte que mes mains dans mon dos sont reliées à la selle de mon cavalier. Autrement dis, si je tombe du cheval, j'aurais les deux épaules déboitées. Une panique croissante monte en moi. Je ne veux rester ici. J'ai mal à la tête, c'est horrible. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pèse aussi lourd que celle d'un Goron. Je sers les dents sur le tissu dans ma bouche.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il fait nuit, mais je ne vois aucune étoile. La lune est dissimulée derrière d'immenses nuages noirs, comme si elle refusait d'être témoin de l'horreur. J'ai peur, terriblement. J'ai peur de mourir. Mais je refuse de me laisser aller au désespoir. Nous quittons la forêt. La température chute à une vitesse fulgurante. Le sol sous nos sabots change peu à peu et devient beaucoup plus sablé. Je sais où nous sommes. Nous entrons dans le Désert Gérudo.

Le convoi ralentit. Notre cheval passe au trot dans un souffle bruyant. Je n'ai pas d'appui et je me sens secouée dans tout les sens. Ma tête hurle. J'ai mal. Le sang se remet à couler de plus belle. Ma vue se brouille. J'ai froid. Terriblement. J'aimerai claquer des dents, mais mon bâillon m'arrache les lèvres à leurs extrémités. Ma tête me tourne, je n'entends plus rien. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux...

Je sombre de nouveau.

O~O~O

Je me réveille allongée sur un sol caillouteux.

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Tout mon corps est douloureux. J'ai froid, terriblement froid. Je m'aperçois aussitôt que je n'ai plus de vêtements. Je panique. Je rampe et me tords jusqu'à réussir à me remettre en position assise. Je suis appuyée contre des barreaux froids. Ma tête me lance, mais j'ai arrêté de saigner. Je suis dans une cage. Des odeurs d'excréments émanent autour de moi, et je vois un gros porc allongé à quelques pas de moi, le ventre plein. Des larmes me montent aux yeux.

J'ai toujours un bâillon dans la bouche. Je ne sens plus mes doigts, la corde beaucoup trop serrée me coupe la circulation. Je replie lentement mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je veux pleurer. Je sens une boule dans ma gorge, qui remonte depuis mon estomac, mais rien ne vient. Ma vision est floue. Il faut que je sorte de là.

Mon attention se porte aux alentours. Ils ont dressé le campement. Je reconnais au loin les dunes de sables du Désert Gérudo. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Que me veulent ces monstres ?

Un éclair de lucidité me frappe soudain, comme une flèche en plein cœur.

_Qui suis-je ? Quel est mon nom ?_  
J'appuie ma tête douloureuse sur les barreaux froids. Le porc émet un bruyant ronflement, avant de tourner sur le flanc. Je panique totalement à présent. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ? Quel est mon nom ? Quel est mon nom ? _Quel est mon nom ?_

Un hurlement déchirant résonne dans la nuit.

Une vague de frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Les hommes autour de moi s'agitent dans tout les sens. Je perçois plusieurs fois le tintement métallique des armes. Que ce passe-t-il ? Que vont-ils faire de moi ? Je veux crier, mais je n'émets qu'un gémissement étouffé.

Le porc face à moi se réveille en sursaut et grogne bruyamment. Il fonce tête baissée contre les barreaux de la cage, avant de rebondir lourdement. Cette bête est d'une stupidité accablante. Cependant, je préfère de loin qu'elle continue à s'acharner sur les barreaux plutôt que contre moi. Bête, certes, mais pas moins puissante.

Les chevaux attachés plus loin s'agitent également. Je les vois lutter pour arracher leurs liens. Les montures ont peur.

- Ce n'est qu'un loup, gardez votre calme ! ordonne soudain un homme à la voix extrêmement grave, trop grave pour être naturelle.

Je hurle et gesticule pour mieux voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette voix est synonyme d'une peur panique pour moi. Je la connais. Je l'ai entendu il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais je ne me rappel rien. Enfin, les larmes débordent sur mes joues pleines de poussière. Ma vision devient plus floue, mais cela me soulage quelque peu, mes rétines me brûlaient affreusement.

Les hommes s'arrêtent dans leurs actions. Je suis impressionnée. Même si je sais que cet homme au masque de cuir et de fer est dangereux, je ne peux qu'être témoin de son autorité.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, plus proche cette fois-ci.

-Il s'en ira, ajoute-t-il immédiatement.

Ses soldats baissent les yeux, avant de retourner à leurs occupations. J'essaye de guetter l'homme au masque, mais je ne le vois plus. Où est-il ?

Soudain une poigne de fer se referme sur mes cheveux.  
Je cri de toutes mes forces, alors que l'homme au masque ouvre la cage et me tire sur le sol par le cuir chevelu. J'ai mal. La douleur se diffuse dans tout mon corps par vagues. Je résiste néanmoins, gesticulant, essayant en vain de me dégager de sa prise. Mais mes mains liées me gênent.

Il me tire ainsi par les cheveux sur une dizaine de mètres. Je dois pendant tout ce temps subir les rires des autres hommes, agglutinés autour de moi comme des araignées. Mes larmes coulent sans que je ne parvienne à les retenir. Est-ce qu'il va me tuer ? J'en viens à l'espérer. Tout, sauf cette humiliation. Je croise les jambes, geste futiles quand à tenter de gagner un minimum de pudeur.

L'homme au masque se penche sur moi dans un rictus carnassier. Je sens soudain sa langue chaude et gluante passer longuement sur ma joue, et recueillir mes larmes. Son haleine de putréfaction me retourne l'estomac. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de vomir. Je veux le tuer. Je veux mourir. Faîtes qu'il s'arrête...

Une giclée de sang m'asperge le visage. Je soulève mes paupières.  
Je reste figée quand la tête de l'homme au masque tombe sur ma poitrine. Elle roule sur mon ventre, me peignant de sang encore chaud, puis tombe au sol. Je relève mon visage. Et là, je le vois.

C'est un grand loup, au pelage sombre et doré. Il se campe entre moi et les autres hommes. Il gronde, tandis que ses babines dévoilent une mâchoire faîtes de dents et de crocs acérés. Ses pattes robustes se préparent à bondir, et ainsi il plonge sur les autres hommes comme une ombre noire dans la nuit, invisible et redoutable. Je vois des bras voler de toutes parts. Des cris. Le sang. Je ne peux me détacher de ce spectacle morbide. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

Les quelques survivants préfèrent prendre leurs jambes à leur cou plutôt que de se dresser contre l'animal. Il vient de faire un tel carnage...  
Soudain, il se tourne vers moi. Mon regard tombe sur sa gueule pleine de sang. Du rouge recouvre ses poiles tout le long de son poitrail large, jusque sur ses pattes avant. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi lentement. Est-ce qu'il va me tuer moi aussi ?

Je me rend compte que je ne veux plus mourir.

Il me fixe d'une manière si humaine que s'en est déstabilisant. Il n'est pas comme les autres loups qui peuplent ce monde. Il est trop grand. Son pelage n'est absolument pas commun. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu lipide. Ils ne sont définitivement pas animal.

Il vient jusqu'à moi et me renifle. Je m'efforce de ne pas bouger tandis que son museau court sur ma peau. Il a le souffle chaud. Je frissonne. Je le regarde longuement dans les yeux. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Je le sais à présent. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il m'a sauvée.  
Je lui tourne le dos et lui montre mes mains liées. Je sens sa gueule énorme s'ouvrir et trancher la corde. Immédiatement, je retire mon bâillon et retient un gémissement douloureux. J'ai les lèvres coupées, et les poignets totalement brûlés.

Le loup me pousse d'un mouvement d'épaule. Je roule sur le côté et me remets à quatre pattes. Je lui lance un regard interloqué.Il m'observe d'un œil presque compatissant, presque, parce qu'il reste cette étincelle de folie encore présente de son précédent spectacle. Je me relève avec lenteur et sans élégance. Mes jambes tremblent. Je marche difficilement, chacun de mes muscles émanant de douleurs. J'ai replié mes bras contre moi, cherchant en vain un moyen de me réchauffer.

Je me déplace lentement le long des corps ensanglantés. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne sont pas morts. Même si je ne ressens que haine envers mes geôliers, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de réconfort. Je ne leurs accorde cependant pas un seul regard. Je balaye du regard le camp sans dessus-dessous, à la recherche d'une tente encore debout. Dès que je la trouve, je pénètre à l'intérieur et fouille la petite malle dans un coin. Je récupère ainsi du pain, deux pommes ainsi qu'une longue cape brune.

Je m'enroule dedans immédiatement, remerciant les déesses de cette pointe de chaleur. Je garde le peu de nourriture avec moi, ne mordant que dans la pomme pour le moment. Je ressors ensuite, toujours pieds nus, et me dirige vers le premier cadavre devant moi. Le loup est toujours là. Il m'attend, assis, son souffle formant un nuage de buée dans l'air glacé.

Je pousse du bout du pied le corps sur le sol, comme pour m'assurer qu'il est vraiment mort. Puis je lui vole son sabre, et avance vers les deux seuls chevaux qui ne sont pas parvenus à s'enfuir. Je détache le premier et me hisse dessus. Cela semble me voler mes dernières forces. Je replace mon capuchon sur ma tête, sers le tissu contre ma peau gelée, et lance le cheval vers l'Ouest, le grand loup derrière moi.


End file.
